1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for achieving conversion of motion, and more particularly, to a system for achieving motion of one or more control points substantially along respectively associated paths of motion in response to the application of a remote actuation force.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous instances where it is desired to stretch a membrane uniformly such that the tensile force along the membrane is evenly distributed in response to the application of an actuation force. In other instances, it is desired that the tensile force be distributed in accordance with a predetermined tension gradient.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an arrangement that provides an output motion of predetermined force and direction in response to an actuation force.
It is another object of this invention to provide an arrangement that facilitates the stretching of an elastic membrane.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an arrangement that provides an output contour to a compliant web material, the contour being of predetermined force and direction in response to an actuation force.